1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer which records images by discharging a liquid, a liquid discharging head which discharges a liquid from a liquid discharge port, and a flexible flat cable of the liquid discharging head.
2. Description of the Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,979,074, an ink-jet head in which drive electrodes (individual electrodes) are formed in areas of piezoelectric sheets, facing pressure chambers has been disclosed. In this ink-jet head, an actuator unit which is formed by stacking a plurality of piezoelectric sheets is attached to a channel unit in which a large number of nozzles and pressure chambers are formed. Moreover, each individual electrode formed on a surface of the actuator unit is electrically connected to a contact of a flexible cable (flexible flat cable) such as an FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit), a COF (Chip On Film) or a COP (Chip On Parts).
In the ink-jet head described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,979,074, the piezoelectric sheet undergoes unimorph deformation by a piezoelectric transverse effect at a time of an ink discharge. For improving a deformation efficiency of this deformation portion of the piezoelectric sheet, it is necessary to avoid the FPC from contacting with an area of the actuator unit, facing the pressure chamber. From such a point of view, in the ink-jet head described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,979,074, an electroconductive member called as a “land” which is thicker than the individual electrode is formed in an area of the piezoelectric sheet, not facing the pressure chamber, to be joined to the individual electrode, and the individual electrode and the contact formed in the FPC are electrically connected via the land. Furthermore, a large number of dummy electrodes are formed in a direction along a vertical edge of the piezoelectric sheet having a trapezoidal shape in a plan view. These dummy electrodes are joined to the contacts formed in the FPC.